Change
by Golden Chocoholic
Summary: Dulu, Hyuuga Hinata hanyalah seorang anti-sosial yang lengket dengan buku. Tak ada teman, sahabat, atau bahkan seseorang yang bisa diajak mengobrol. Baginya, tak ada teman tidak masalah. Dia cukup berjuang dan bertahan sendiri. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu, kehidupannya perlahan berubah. Menjadi hidup yang lebih berwarna dan menyenangkan. *Males bikin summary, RNR yaa!


Sendiri dan kesepian. Itulah keadaan yang selalu menemani sosok Hyuuga Hinata selama di sekolah. Saat di luar kelas, yang dilakukannya selama ini hanya duduk di pojok perpustakaan sambil membaca buku atau menyendiri di gedung tak terpakai yang sangat jarang dikunjungi orang-orang. Tidak ada teman, sahabat atau bahkan seseorang yang bisa diajak ngobrol. Paling-paling dia berbicara banyak ketika ada kerja kelompok atau tugas presentasi. Di luar itu, dia seperti orang bisu yang tidak punya senyum.

Bukan bermaksud untuk menyombongkan diri, dia hanya terlalu malu dan takut untuk bersosialisasi dan bergaul dengan teman-temannya. Entah karena sifat turunan atau trauma masa kecil, ia tidak tahu dan ia tidak mau tahu. Mungkin ia merasa cukup nyaman dengan kondisinya sekarang. Namun tak jarang, atau terlalu sering malah ia ingin mengeluarkan air mata karena hanya satu-satunya dirinya yang sendiri dalam keramaian. Hanya ia yang merasa kesepian saat semua temannya tertawa, bercanda dengan kawan-kawan terdekat mereka.

Jika kau ingin menyalahkannya, itu benar. Sangat pantas baginya yang menolak ajakan baik teman- temannya untuk bergabung. Sulung Hyuuga itu benar-benar membatasi dirinya dan terlalu patuh terhadap aturan ayahnya.

Atau... mungkin dirinya yang melebih-lebihkan?

Entahlah. Tapi untuk sekarang, rasanya tidak begitu penting memiliki teman dekat. Benar begitu, Hinata? Kau hanya akan terus mengejar prestasimu dan menyingkirkan orang-orang yang berada diatasmu dan menjadi yang pertama sekaligus yang terbaik, kan? Tepat sekali. Itulah tujuannya.

Tanpa sadar Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. Ia harus yakin pada dirinya bahwa dia mampu menghadapi segala sesuatu sendiri. Dia yakin bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja tanpa teman atau sahabat terdekat.

"KON-NI-CHI-WA, Hinata-chaaan!"

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis datang dan duduk di sampingnya.

"E-eh?" Hinata sontak terkejut dan menjatuhkan buku yang dipinjamnya dari perpustakaan. Matanya membulat ketika menyadari sosok gadis yang sekarang duduk tepat di sebelahnya itu.

Katou Miyochi

Siapa sih yang tidak kenal perempuan riang nan berkharisma itu? Jawabannya tidak ada. Seluruh penghuni Asahi Senior High School pasti tahu dan pernah mengobrol dengannya. Aura ceria dan sifat ramahnya membuat hampir semua orang nyaman dan secara otomatis menyunggingkan senyum balasan untuk gadis blasteran itu.

Selain sifat supel dan _friendly-_nya itu, Miyochi juga terkenal dengan prestasi akademik dan non-akademik yang dimilikinya. Lebih dari 150 piala ia dapatkan dari berbagai lomba nasional hingga internasional. Bahkan, karena kecerdasannya, ia masuk dalam organisasi _Mensa _dan kehidupannya selalu diekspos oleh media-media massa yang haus akan berita. Jadi, siapa yang tidak mengenal dirinya? Orang-orang yang masih tidak tahu TV, Handphone atau di daerahnya tidak ada jaringan listrik dan sinyal? Yeah, mungkin itu jawaban yang tepat dan benar.

"Hee?! Di saat istirahat begini kau masih saja membaca, Hinata-chaan?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk singkat sembari membenahi kacamata putihnya. Bola mata abu-abunya bergerak-gerak ke bawah, seolah enggan menatap mata biru laut Miyochi yang disinari pesona dan kharisma yang menyilaukan.

"Waahh... Kau memang benar-benar murid yang harus diteladani. Aku saja terkadang suka bermain di luar maupun di dalam kelas. Hahaha..."

Ya, Miyochi juga terkenal dengan sifat menggoda dan mengganggu seseorang atau sekelompok siswa yang sedang mengerjakan tugas. Tapi, bukan berarti ia mengacaukan tugas-tugas itu, justru dia dengan sukarela membantu dan mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat humor yang membuat mereka tertawa. Setidaknya dia tidak ingin melihat pemuda-pemuda SMA masa kini terlihat tua dan muncul urat-urat berbentuk segiempat di dahi mereka karena terlalu sering berpikir dan marah-marah saat mengerjakan soal yang sulitnya minta ampun.

"A-a-rig-gga-tou." Reflek Hinata menjawab pujian wanita itu, meski terdengar gagap dan kikuk.

"Tidak apa kok. Aku suka menggodamu, Hinata-chan. Terlebih lagi kau adalah seorang gadis polos nan menggemaskan yang jadi sasaran empuk godaanku." Miyochi menyengir dan terus memperhatikan Hinata yang menundukkan kepalanya. Benar kata orang-orang, Hinata adalah seorang anti sosial yang sulit untuk berinteraksi dengan orang-orang.

"Hinata-chan, kau mau ikut denganku ke kantin? Aku lapar. Boleh, kan?" Miyochi menatap Hinata dengan wajah memelas yang sangat imut. Tangannya menggenggam kedua telapak tangan mungil Hinata untuk meyakinkan gadis itu.

"E-etto... Sa-"

"Miyochi, Ikut aku ke ruang OSIS sekarang."

Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki berdiri tepat diantara mereka dan memandang Miyochi tajam, seolah mengintimidasi. Pemuda bernama lengkap Uchiha Sasuke yang beberapa bulan lalu menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS itu mencengkram pergelangan tangan Miyochi cukup keras dan memaksa.

"Heh, kau pasti memaksaku untuk menjadi wakilmu, kan?" Miyochi balik menyerang Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam menusuknya.

"Hn."

"HEI! Jawab yang benar, Sas-UKE! Daridulu kau hanya menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jawaban 'hn' atau 'hm' yang menyebalkan, Uke! Apa suatu bencana terjadi saat kau berbicara panjang pada seseorang? Atau kau dikutuk sebagai manusia hn yang sok jaga image?"

"Tutup mulutmu itu dan ikuti saja aku."

Sebelum tangan Sasuke menyeretnya paksa, Miyochi bangkit dan berdiri menantang di depan pemuda emo itu. Sebelah tangannya mencoba untuk melepas cengkraman tangan Sasuke walaupun usahanya itu sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil.

"Uchiha, jangan mentang-mentang kau seorang ketua OSIS, kau bisa seenaknya menyeretku seperti seorang gelandangan keras kepala yang sama menyebalkannya sepertimu, Ahou!"

"Jangan memanggilku semaumu atau kau tahu akibatnya."

Miyochi membuang mukanya saat Sasuke menarik tangannya menuju ruang OSIS tanpa sedikitpun kelembutan. Bibirnya terus menggerutui sifat menyebalkan rival-nya sejak SMP itu. Tapi, ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia bisa dekat dengan orang sepertinya. Apalagi mereka sudah hampir 6 tahun berteman sekaligur ber-rival tapi jarang sekali akur. Setiap hari selalu saja ada pertengkaran kecil yang selalu diakhiri dengan permintaan maaf yang konyol.

Ck, ck, ck, Kenapa ia baru merasa heran sekarang?

~Ruang OSIS

"Sasuke...! Kenapa kau menyeretku seperti itu, bodoh?! Kau tidak melihat pandangan seluruh murid yang sudah mulai menguping di balik pintu?!" seru Miyochi keras sambil memijat pergelangan tangannya yang menjadi korban cengkaraman si Elang Biru atau Elang Memar.

Sementara itu, di balik pintu, semua murid yang tadinya ingin menguping pergi dengan wajah masam yang menggelikan. Mereka panik dan khawatir akan keselamatan nyawa mereka karena membuat Sasuke marah. Entah bagaimana jadinya mereka kalau Sasuke menyelesaikan pembicaraannya dengan Miyochi dan keluar ruangan. Sama sekali tidak ada yang tahu dan mereka hanya bisa berdo'a memohon perlindungan pada Tuhan yang Maha Esa agar waktu kehidupan mereka lebih panjang.

"Miyochi, kau benar tidak mau jadi wakil OSIS?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Miyochi dan membuat gadis itu tersadar.

"Kan aku sudah bilang, kau harus memberikanku 10 alasan. Anak-anak buahmu masih memberiku 9 alasan. Jadi, yang terakhir, kau yang harus menjawabnya." Miyochi tersenyum jail dan memandang Sasuke dengan kerlingan nakal khasnya.

Sasuke menarik nafasnya dalam. Jantungnya berdebar keras saat memikirkan apa yang harus dikatakannya. Jujur saja, ia belum siap. Rasa gengsi dan jaimnya mengalahkan keberaniannya sesaat.

"Baik. Aku akan mengatakannya padamu."

Sasuke menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding dan memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Dengarkan baik-baik. Aku tidak mau mengulangnya."

Satu tarikan nafas lagi, maka semuanya akan berakhir! Ya, semuanya akan berakhir! Bersiaplah!

"Aku mencintaimu."

Hening

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"BWAHAHAHAHA... Candaanmu tidak lucu, Sasuke. Sama sekali tidak lucu!" Miyochi memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit karena tawa membahananya yang menggema di setiap sudut ruangan. Wajahnya memerah, entah karena pernyataan Sasuke atau tawa gilanya.

"Miyochi..." Sasuke memanggil Miyochi dalam dan penuh perasaan hingga gadis itu menghentikan tawanya. Kedua tatapan mata itu saling bertemu. Onyx dan Shapphire Blue yang indah.

Untuk beberapa lama, biarkanlah kedua orang itu terdiam. Saling memahami apa yang ada dalam tatapan mata sahabat sekaligus rival mereka masing-masing. Dan biarkan saja waktu berlalu dan menjadi saksi bisu atas memerahnya kedua pipi mereka karena sebuah perasaan. Perasaan yang biasa kita sebut...

... Cinta.


End file.
